The Unfortunate Day when I met Hannibal Lecter in the Supermarket
by Lululand16
Summary: Title says it all. Hannibal Lecter One Shot. Contains blood and gore and intestines. haha lol jk it contains jam. i'm serious. it contains jam.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNIBAL, OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES MY OC. NO BRANDS THAT I MENTION ARE MINE EITHER. **

Quoted a line from a short story "Catch and Release" by Lawrence Block. Sorry Sir, please dont sue me:(

Not a must, but it is advised to read "The Day I Met Will Graham In The Pet Store" first for a better understanding of the story.

I like this one shot thingy :3

* * *

THE UNFORTUNATE DAY WHEN I MET HANNIBAL LECTER IN THE SUPERMARKET

It was a wet Wednesday night, and i just realised that i ran out of snacks to munch on. I looked at Dani's dog bowl, tempted to snatch a piece. But nah, i'm not that desperate. Yet. So i groaned and rolled off my bed. Dani's much much bigger now, and much more behaved. He's 9 months old, and he can already learn how to sit, roll, and stay. He cant fit in the hollow part of my night stand anymore, but he persists. Sometimes it's his butt that's in there, sometimes it's just his head.

I tore a piece of paper from the back of a notebook, and wrote what i should buy in the supermarket. Writing it on my phone would be just too complicated, i like to write my grocery list on good 'ol paper. I went downstairs, opened my fridge, and sighed. It is not a pretty sight. Bowls of leftovers, half finished bag of bread, milk, bananas, eggs, and some medicine. I opened my freezer and saw that i almost ran out of meat. I wonder if the butcher is still open at this time of night? Nah. I'll just buy the meat in the supermarket.

Eggs, milk, oreos, crisps, more bananas, apples, bacon, ritz, jam, aaand ramen. I folded my paper, put on my hooded jacket and sneakers, and walked out. The supermarket was like, 10 minutes away, and it was a breezy night. The rain stopped pouring an hour ago, and the streets are not that wet. I looked up to see that the moon is partially blocked by the clouds. Dammit, and it was already too far, and i was too lazy to go back home for an umbrella. By too far, i mean a block and a half away.

The supermarket was quite crowded, there are mothers wth their children, boyfriends with their girlfriends, and an old couple. How sweet. The supermarket was hot, so i took my jacket off. I was wearing one of those white shirt with fake bloodstains on it, with an 'I'M FINE' written on the front. I made this one for last year's halloween, but i liked it so much, i've decided to wear it on occassions. Like going to the supermarket, going out to eat, or just for the heck of it.

I went to the meat section first, because it was the farthest from the cashier. There was a man in an expensive looking suit buying from the pork area. I stood beside him, waiting for him to finish. The man even smelt like money. Damn, what's he doing buying groceries by himself?

He glanced at me, and then looked at my shirt.

"Are you sure that you are alright miss?" He said, with an accent that i dont recognise.

I stared with my mouth open, and then looked at my shirt "Oh, haha yeah. I am fine. Dont worry. I'll survive" I said, trying to make a joke.

The man smiled, "If you say so."

The butcher gave him his orders, and he nodded at me. I waved back at him, with a slight nod.

After i got all of the things from my list, i went to the cashier. I can see that it was pouring outside. Fuck. I should've brought that umbrella. Now how am i supposed to go home?

After i paid the cashier and got my groceries, i went outside. Everyone seemed to have brought an umbrella with them, or they got here by car. Dammit. I scope around to see that there are no sign of people that i know. Great. I leaned on the wall on the outside of the supermarket to wait for the rain to get it over with.

I took my phone from my pocket and started to update my twitter with my latest news.

_Fuck. Got stuck in the supermarket. Thanks a lot rain._

I put my phone back in my pocket, and a sedan stopped in front of me. If the bunch of douchebags in the car dare to stick their heads out and talk to me, i'm gonna throw my jar of jam at them. But there was no douche bag opening their window, it turns out to be the guy in the suit earlier.

He opened his driver side door, took out an umbrella, and came over to me.

Holy freaking fuck i'm about to get abducted. Jesus, Buddha, Muhammad Rasul Allah, and or whoever's out there, please help.

"You look like someone that is in need of ride home." He said. I was too busy praying and cursing in my head to answer that right away.

"I—umm—uhh...I—" I stuttered, not knowing whether i should run for my life, yell for help, hit him with my jar of jam, or accept his offer.

He seem to be waiting for my answer. "Umm...Thankyou so much for your help..?" I answered him, afraid of what about to come next.

He stretched his hand, and made a gesture that he was gonna bring my groceries. "May i?" He asked.

He was a lot taller than i am, so i looked up at him "Uhh, no thanks sir. I'm good. Thanks for your kindness."

He led me to the passenger side of his car, opened it, closed it for me, and then went inside. His freakin car was freakin warm! He even has freakin seat warmers! God! Being rich must be so awesome. I looked at the buttons inside the car, and the ceiling, which has a frickin sunroof! I looked at the sun roof, watching the rain coming from above. It was the first time i ever looked up to see the rain falling down on me, and not get any on myself.

"Where to, miss?" He asked, stopping at the exit of the supermarket's parking lot.

"Left." And he turned left.

Driving home seemed to take more than 10 minutes. "Right" i told him.

When we finally got to my house, he made a motion that looked like he wanted to go outside.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed him in the arm. He looked at me with a puzzled look. "'i—uh, you dont have to do that. You've done so much for me. You've saved me from 3 days of cold! And unneseccesay laundry. Thankyou so much Sir." I grabbed the bottle of jam that i was going to hit him with earlier and gave it to him.

"It's good. A friend of mine owns the company. I know for a fact that these are made out of real ingredients, and real sugar." I told him.

"Thankyou, Miss..?"

"Uhh—Vanilla. Vanilla Ash." I told him, offering my hand.

"Hannibal Lecter." He said, taking the offer. His handshake was strong and firm. Damn these hands must've touched a mayor's or something.

He waved the jam infront of him. "Thankyou. Not everyone is a catch and release fisherman. That's probably something you ought to keep in mind."

I frowned, looking at him. "I'm sorry, what?" The fuck is he mumbling about now? But when he waved goodbye to me, i know he wasnt gonna explain it.

I ran out of the car and into the safety and dryness of my porch. I waved him goodbye, he honked twice, as his windows were tinted, and drove away.

* * *

SOOOO what do you think? :D haha lol i know this is still not as good as other one shots out there, but i'm trying! :3

Sorry for grammar and tense errors -.-


End file.
